


Falling For You

by Yuriii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriii/pseuds/Yuriii
Summary: “Falling for someone” is different than “falling in love” with someone. “Falling for someone” means that the relationship has not started, but instead a person simply “has a crush” on that person. In a way, it has more of an immature and unexperienced connotation.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> I was just inspired to do this and here ago. This may or may not be canon in an rp that I'm doing. Just enjoy.

**Day 1**  
'I was hanging around you,  
that when I realize.'

* * *

Yinglong and Jianhong were hanging out in the garden in the Wu kingdom. The weather was nice, and it was perfect. Sitting underneath the tree, as they talk. Yinglong was laughing at something that his best friend was saying. When his golden-colored eyes landed on Jianhong's smiling face. That when he realizes, he could not believe it. But he fell for him. Right then and there. Turning his head away. As he could not believe. Tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear. Laughed awkwardly. Jianhong did not notice it at all.   
The day went by and they separate, Yinglong could not get him out of his mind. So stuck on him, it was driving him crazy. He never experiences this before. He does not believe that he falls in love with him. Going to his room and plop down on his bed. Grabbing a pillow. Closing his eyes. Dreamt of Jianhong and himself. 

* * *

**Day 3**  
'If I told you just how I felt  
And it might be pathetic and you might be skeptical But I just want to be with you Please tell me, boy Can you get a clue? Or come through ' cause I just want to be with you  
I'm scared Of telling you how I feel Maybe it's better if I just try to conceal the truth For me and, for you'

* * *

Yinglong was going to confess It was now and never, asking around if they saw Jianhong. Everyone pointed to the training grounds. When he arrived there, with a plan in motion. About to call out for Jianhong. When he notices that he was not alone. Waited until the other party left, and he approached him. Softly smiled at him. "Yo!"   
Jianhong turned to face him, sweaty and topless. Grinning. "Yinglong! How it is going!"   
"It fine! I wanted to talk to you about something important. Got some time?" he asked. Trying not to state at his chest. Jianhong nodded. "Me too."   
Yinglong hummed and waited for Jianhong and they decided to take a walk to the nearby forest. They both were quiet. And Yinglong was getting a few old feet. Jianhong spoke up first and place his arms behind his head.   
"Ever been in love?" he asked bluntly. Yinglong was taken by surprise again. Should he take his chance or waited it out? He does not know yet.   
"Umm, why did you ask?"   
"You wouldn't believe me when I said I say that I'm in love with someone that I consider special." He started. Yinglong was praying it would be him and look up at him with a loving look. That the older male pays no attention to it.   
"Never mind."   
Yinglong frowned. He guesses it was not important. Lost all confidence to confess to him now. Annoyed and smack his lips, storm out of the forest. Jianhong was confused. Shrugged it off.

* * *

 **Days 5**  
'I don't want to be a believe  
My feeling for you  
I don't want  
believe that I could lose you.'

* * *

  
"What?"   
Yinglong had spaced out that he did not hear him clearly at all. Looking back at him and then back at the warlord's son. One of his many children, the youngest. Sun Liang. Tanned male with a ton of freckles and muscular built. Not too skinny or big. Shorter than them. His brown hair was covering his eyes and his trim beard was neat. Yinglong was sitting down in the library drinking his afternoon tea when Jianhong came in and surprise him. Stating that he had fallen in love with, Sun Liang. And they have been dating for a couple of months. Feeling the room was closing in and he smiled at them, placing his item down.   
"I'm happy for you, Jianhong. Congrats."   
"Thanks! I'm going to tell my parents next!"   
Sun Liang smiled at the other male, waved him goodbye as Jianhong dragged him away to his parents. Yinglong waved him off and slowly buried his face into his hands. Trying not to cry. No this is for the best; he did not need a relationship. Stupid feelings. They were in his way, feeling pathetic if anybody asked him. Already feeling that he had lost Jianhong to Sun Liang. Should have known since day 3 that, he was in love with somebody else. And he was out of the league for him anyway. The room was quiet only his quiet sobs can be heard.

* * *

 **Day 7**  
'I'm falling for you.  
And I can't quit it  
Cause I'm stuck on you'

* * *

  
Yinglong locked himself in his room as he did not want to be bothered. Or rather join the celebration for Jianhong and Sun Liang's relationship. Everyone felt that they need to celebrate for the young couple. Yinglong wasn't feeling well, he decided he would not go. Standing out on his balcony and hummed as he hugged himself. Each time he closes his eyes, his image appeared in his mind. Conflicted with himself. Sighed. Going back inside himself, mentally drained. Plop down on his couch. Hearing a knock on his door. Getting up to answer it. Shocked to see, Jianhong. Staring at him as he waited for him to speak up, he was the last person he wanted to see right now.  
"Jianhong? Why are you here?"   
"Easy! Checking on my best friend!"   
Those magic words were an arrow to his heart. Breaking it to many pieces. Yinglong looking around in the hallway and lead him inside the room, closing the door behind them.   
"I'm okay! Don't worry about me. Go back to Sun Liang and everyone." He said. Those words were poison to his tongue. And he was ready to die a little, maybe it was a bit overdramatic for his taste. But that how he was feeling now. Dying. Each time he looked at him and Sun Liang he dies a little the inside.  
"It is boring without you, Yinglong!" he whined. Jianhong grabbed his hands and pouting at him, Yinglong rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. Yanked them away before he notices how sweaty his palms were. Swallowing the lump in his throat again and smiled a bit.  
Yinglong chuckled. "Well I'm in no mood and I'm still sick." Jianhong understands and quickly hugged him. Took the other by surprise. Being hugged from behind, holding his breath. As he took in his scent. Always smelling like the forest and rice being in the rice field again. Of course. Pulling away grinning, Yinglong grinned back. Fighting back the tears and pushing forward, that smile always dazzle him. Taken a deep breath to calm himself. The older male spoke up.   
"Thank you."   
"For what?"   
"Accepting me and being my friend after all these years. "   
"Anything years, Jianhong. That what friend is for." He said honestly. Yinglong didn't have the heart to admit that he wants to be with him. The only person that wasn't scared of him or his magic powers. The only person that never judges him. Now it was too late, but he promises that he would keep it himself. The only secret he would keep from him. Putting on his shoes, Jianhong was confused. "What are you doing?"   
"I'm going to the party, to celebrate you and Sun Liang's relationship. It is only right that I will be there for my best friend."   
Jianhong was so excited and happily waited for him and they both left together to the party. 

* * *

Two years later…

  
Jianhong holding his best friend's body in his arms, his body ache as he cradles the body as a puddle of blood were around them. Another loss for him. He lost his only friend he ever had, that never looked at him like a monster.


End file.
